Give Your Love
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kalian cintai mempermainkan perasaan kalian? Seratus persen kalian pasti akan terluka, sakit hati, kecewa dan marah, kan? Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada seorang gadis yang berparas manis dan imut seperti ruHina's fic/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?


**Hallo Minna-san~**

 **Saya Airashi-chan desu, lagi-lagi s** **a** **ya datang membawa fic baru. Pairnya tetap NaruHina kok. Hahaha…**

 **Maafkan atas kekhilafan saya karena secara tidak langsung saya menelantarkan fanfic saya yang lainnya. #bow**

 **Yah, semoga fanfic ini akan disukai minna-san, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun hanya ingin menuangkan apa yang saya pikirkan saja. #uhuk!**

 **Yosh! Saya mempersembahkan…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Give Your Love~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Airashii-chan desu**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran, EYD** **sangat berantakan** **, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kalian cintai mempermainkan perasaan kalian? Seratus persen kalian pasti akan terluka, sakit hati, kecewa dan marah, kan? Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada seorang gadis yang berparas manis dan imut.

Dia tidak terluka, sakit hati, kecewa bahkan marah ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cintai, Naruto Uzumaki, mempermainkan perasaannya. Sebaliknya, dia sangat senang dan bahagia. Itu karena akan membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi akrab, berbeda dari sebelumnya dan itu dapat menambah kenangan saat bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Itulah yang selama ini dia pikirkan, tanpa dia tahu bahwa itu lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang diduganya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Give Your Love~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga, dimana kejadian yang membuat gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo itu bersyukur. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga hari yang lalu, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan orang yang ia cintai bersama dengan teman-temannya yang memberikan sebuah tantangan untuk pemuda yang dia cintai agar mendapatkannya, gadis manis yang menurut mereka tidak tertarik oleh pesona yang dipancarkan oleh salah satu idola di sekolahnya.

Dia akui, dia memang tidak seheboh para gadis yang menyukai Naruto ketika melihat aksinya yang keren ketika bermain basket. Dia tidak segampang mereka yang menyatakan perasaan suka mereka pada Naruto. Dan yang terpenting, perasaan cintanya itu tidak terkalahkan oleh mereka yang hanya mengejar fisik dan kepopuleran Naruto, bukan hatinya.

Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin Naruto menganggapnya sebagai idolanya, karena dia bukan mengidolakan Naruto. Dia juga tidak ingin perasaan cintanya disamakan dengan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Naruto. Benar-benar perasaan cinta yang begitu besar.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chan_!"

DEG!  
Ketika mendengar suara sapaan seorang pemuda, seketika membuat jantung seorang gadis berdebar tak karuan. Karena dia sangat mengenali suara pemuda itu yang terdengar lembut di telinganya. Dengan perasaan tak tenang, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

" _O-ohayou,_ Uzumaki- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata dengan gugup dan berusaha menatap wajah pemuda itu ketika sudah berada di hadapannya. Melihat wajah Naruto sekilas saja sudah membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi kacau. Padahal sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun menyapanya karena dia tipe orang yang cuek.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku dengan Naruto saja," protes Naruto sembari menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang khas darinya.

RALAT! Senyuman yang penuh dengan keterpaksaan. Dia berhasil tersenyum setelah dua hari ini berlatih untuk tersenyum yang sebenarnya dia sangat anti dengan hal itu.

"I-iya, Uzu...eh? Na-Naruto."  
Meskipun Hinata tak tahu bahwa senyuman Naruto dibuat-buat, tapi tetap saja membuat wajahnya memerah panas dan gugup setengah mati. Sepertinya Naruto memang berhasil untuk dalam hal ini.

"Yayaya. Bagus! Biasakanlah!"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan sembari mungusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Usapan tangan Naruto yang terasa hangat meresap di sekujur tubuh Hinata melalui ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau karena ulah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terlihat tenang-tenang saja seperti orang yang tak memiliki dosa.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Besok Sabtu kamu ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada datar yang pastinya membuat Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Hinata yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya, langsung mengangkatnya tepat di hadapan wajah Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya yang sedang mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia terlihat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Hinata gugup.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hinata sangat tersanjung dengan keindahan bola mata Naruto yang berwarna biru yang dapat ibaratkan bagaikan batu safir yang bersinar di atas permukaan air yang bening hingga dapat memusatkan pandangan kita ke titik dimana ketika batu permata itu memancarkan kilauannya. Sangat indah.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku punya dua tiket untuk ke taman hiburan. Kamu mau ikut denganku? Yah, bisa dikatakan itu untuk menggantikan ucapan terima kasihku karena kemarin kamu sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggrisku. Bagaimana?" tawar Akio dengan wajah datar yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Ya! Hanya untuk menggantikan ucapan terima kasihnya, tanpa ada maksud apapun di dalamnya. Naruto memang terlihat seorang siswa yang sempurna, tapi dia sangat lemah dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang menurutnya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Tapi itu tidak membuat para _fan_ s-nya kecewa, karena kelemahan itu telah ditutupi dengan kelebihannya dibidang apapun termasuk olah raga.

'Apa? I-itu berarti sama dengan kencan, kan?!' teriak Hinata dalam hati untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar kencan. Dia tertegun dengan tawaran Naruto. Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Hinata sangat senang hingga ia tak dapat berpikir dengan baik.

"Hinata? Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto sekali lagi hingga ia dapat membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar tidak sabaran karena dia sangat benci menunggu.

'Ternyata ini bukan mimpi," ujar Hinata kegirangan di benaknya. Dia berpikir sejenak. 'Ini kesempatan yang baik untuk menambah kenanganku bersamanya,' pikirnya dengan tepat.

"Baiklah."  
Hinata memberikan jawaban yang puas untuk Naruto. "Bagus! Jangan lupa besok jam sepuluh kita bertemu di taman Konoha. Oke?"  
"Oke. Aku mengerti," kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Ternyata mereka berdua tanpa sadar telah memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Tanpa tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan yang nantinya akan menjadi bumerang untuk mereka satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halooooo~~  
Bagaimana dengan fanfic ini? Untuk chapter ini sepertinya pendek, yah semoga saja untuk chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang. XD**

 **Oh ya, sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah dibuat beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum punya akun di FFn dan hanya dipublish di FB saja. Hehe… Karena suka banget ama fanfic ini, akhirnya republish dengan pair NaruHina. ^^**

 **Yosh! Saya akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic yang lain, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ya, Minna-san~ Jadi tuangkan komentar dan tanggapan minna-san untuk fanfic ini di kotak Review, ya? Hehe…**

 **Oh iya, untuk fanfic 14 hari bersamamu sekarang dalam pembuatan, kuusahakan bulan ini sudah selesai. jadi ditunggu ya minna-san~  
Arigatou gozaimasu~~ sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca fanfic-fanfic saya~~ ^^**

 **Salam NARUHINA Lovers!~~ XD**


End file.
